


Heavily Jumbled

by CrackedHopehead



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Brother Feels, Childishness, Drugs, Hidden Feelings, Incest, M/M, Macabre, Serious Injuries, Tormented by thoughts, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, tcest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedHopehead/pseuds/CrackedHopehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael fühlt in sich unbegreifliche Gefühle aufkeimen und hat keine Ahnung wie er damit umgehen soll... and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to think

Er konnte es nicht begreifen, verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Es passte nicht mal zu ihm so einen hyperaktiven Clown zu mögen. Natürlich  _mochte_  er Mikey, auch wenn er das nicht unbedingt zeigte geschweige je denn sagte. Sie waren Brüder und sind zusammen schon durch so viel Scheiße gegangen da wächst man ohne Frage zusammen. Und dennoch will er ihm gerne hin und wieder eine reinhauen. Doch nun zog ihn dieser Kasper irgendwie an...  
Alleine saß er im gelblich gedämpften Licht in der Küche am Tisch und wurde vom Strudel in seiner Kaffeetasse hypnotisiert. Er hatte von Gestern immer noch einen Kater. Was Meister Splinter wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste das er sich dann und wann alleine auf den Dächern der Stadt betrinkt...? Ein gequältes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

_Mikey..._

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Es hatte vor einigen Monaten angefangen.  
Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei wie er Mikey ansah, wenn er da saß und getrocknetes Alienblut von seinen Nunchucks kratze. Wenn er lachte und herum alberte. Er musterte seine Bewegungen, sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme war noch leicht kindlich und quietschig wenn er leise sprach und er hatte diese großen blauen Augen eines Engels und diese Sommersprossen die es ihm nicht möglich machten wirklich gefährlich auszusehen.  
Raph nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und bemerkte gar nicht das er schon längst kalt war. Diese hellblauen Augen... Wenn ihm das Sonnenlicht durch die Kanaldeckel seitlich ins Gesicht schien, sah es so aus als würden sie leuchten. Er sah Mikey lächeln...

"Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf? So verträumt hab ich dich ja noch nie gesehn'."  
Er stieß fast die Tasse um vor Schreck. Leo stand im Halbschatten mit verschränkten Armen da und sah ihn an.  _Wie lange steht er schon da?_  Nervös kratzte er sich an der Schulter und wandte die Augen ab. "Ich hab nur etwas nachgedacht." _Wie kann es sein das ich ihn nicht bemerkt habe?_  Raph war enttäuscht von sich selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten. Ein Ninja sollte immer die Augen offen halten - das haben sie schon als Babies gelernt!  
Leo ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich das Pizzastück das er hinter Don's sauren Gurken vor Mikey versteckt hatte. "Woran hast du gedacht?" - "An gar nichts." Leo drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Verstehe." sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen."Solltest öfters an gar nichts denken. Du sahst eben richtig glücklich aus," und er verschwand im Schatten.

Raph starrte mit starrer Miene noch eine Weile das Nichts an wo Leo eben noch war. "Shit" zischte er. Er war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst und auf alles andere auch. Warum eigentlich? Diese Frage verzog sich viel zu oft in die hinteren Ecken seines Kopfes. Hat er wirklich glücklich ausgesehen? Er fühlte sich so als habe Leo ihn in einem schwachen Moment erwischt und verhöhnt. Dabei hat er das doch gar nicht. Oder? Er fühlte sich irgendwie entblößt. Seine Finger festigten ihren Griff um die Tasse. "Shit," sagte er nochmal zu sich selbst und lehrte in einem energischem Zug den restlichen Kaffee.

Die Sonne ließ sich Zeit beim untergehn und tauchte die Hochhäuser in oranges Licht. Er hatte niemandem gesagt wo er hingeht. Er balancierte eine leere verbeulte Bierdose auf seinem linken Fuß, das Bein vor der Brust angewinkelt. Er schloss die Augen und atmete aus. Regungslos wie ein Felsen stand er mehrere Minuten da. Dann kam ein Wind von Osten und wehte Staub und tote Blätter um ihn. Er öffnete die wilden Augen, kickte die Dose ein paar Meter in die Luft, setzte den Fuß auf, drehte sich unter dem kratzen des Betons um sich selbst und bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug, schoss er sie mit einem lauten blechernen Klang über die Dächer der Stadt hinweg. In der Ferne hörte er ein lautes scheppern und ein paar verärgerte Menschen.

Es war unvorsichtig raus zu gehen wenn es noch nicht Nacht war,das wusste er. Doch er wollte allein sein. Er würde nicht entdeckt werden. Und selbst wenn, was würden die Menschen schon sagen? Das sie eine besoffene Ninja Schildkröte gesehen haben? Das heißt, wirklich besoffen war er diesmal gar nicht. Er hatte nicht mehr übrig als ein paar Dosen Bier. Unter einem seufzen ließ er sich in dem Staub sinken und lehnte an einen Schornstein.  
Er sah den Sonnenuntergang an und kaute sich dabei etwas Schorf von Arm. _"Du hast richtig glücklich ausgesehen"._  
Abwesend stocherte er immer wieder mit einem seiner Sai in den Boden. Er holte die letzte Dose aus seinem Versteck und öffnete sie mit einem Zischen.

Auch wenn er Mikey immer noch für seine Albereien schlug, empfand er diese in letzter Zeit eher als... niedlich. Manchmal wollte er ihn gar nicht schlagen wenn er sich darüber Lustig machte wenn er beim Training ungeschickt war oder wenn er auf seinem leicht reizbarem Temperament rum ritt. Doch er tat es- weil er es schließlich immer tat... und vielleicht auch weil es merkwürdig wäre wenn er es nicht täte. Die anderen würden wahrscheinlich denken das er krank wäre. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht das seine Brüder merken könnten das etwas in ihm vorging. Aber was zum Teufel ging denn in ihm vor, verflucht?!

Er hatte es in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespürt- etwas worüber er nicht nachdenken wollte und es auch nicht tat- Bis jetzt. Er konnte es nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verbannen- er musste erfahren was es war. Das heißt, er fühlte es... Ruhe- und haltlose Gefühle schwirrten in ihm herum wie aufgeregte Geister die seinen Verstand plagten. Er musste ihnen ein Gesicht geben und sie verstehen lernen sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden!  
Die Sonne war verschwunden doch der Himmel war noch leicht rot, hinten am Horizont. Ein Flugzeug flog tief über ihn hinweg und etwas weiter entfernt hörte er eine Alarmanlage heulen.

Es gab noch einen Grund warum er Mikey trotzdem schlug auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an und er starrte in sich hinein. Das war der einzige Weg den er kannte um Mikey zu berühren...  
Diese Erkenntnis war wie ein Donner nach dem alles in seinem Kopf still wurde, selbst die Geräusche der Stadt nahm er nicht mehr wahr... Was soll das drum herum? Er konnte doch nichts vor sich selbst geheim halten! Auch wenn er das gerne wollte...

 _Ich weiß doch was ich fühle... Ich... Ich_ mag _... Mikey._

Ein großes, schwarzes Loch tat sich in ihm auf und er sah einfach nur hinein. Nach einer Weile wollte er die Bierdose an die Lippen setzen doch er verharrte und sah sie an. War das überhaupt normal?  _Mikey ist immerhin mein Bruder..._  Das letzte bisschen lila war vom Himmel gewichen und das allzu bekannte Schwarz des Nachthimmels zeigte sich. Andererseits waren sie Mutanten die in der Kanalisation lebten und von einer überdimensionalen Ratte zu Ninjas trainiert wurden- was sollte ihn kümmern was normal ist?

Er blieb auf dem Dach bis es fast wieder hell wurde. Er wanderte auf und ab, trat ab und zu gegen etwas und ließ sich wieder auf irgendwas nieder. Als die ersten Vögel anfingen zu trällern und der bröckelige alte Boden voller Löcher von seinen Sai war, beschloss er das es besser wäre nun zu gehen- es war nur so ein Gefühl.  
Den ganzen Weg nachhause rang er mit seinen Gedanken und als er ankam hatte er Kopfschmerzen.  _Lieg das am Alkohol oder kann man wirklich vom denken Kopfschmerzen bekommen? ... Nein, Donnie würde sich ja sonst vor Schmerzen am Boden rekeln und blöken wie eine sterbende Todesfee. Es war wohl das Bier..._  
Apropos Donnie... "Du bist ja immer noch wach," - "Du doch auch" entgegnete Don mit einem müden grinsen. Er saß an seinen tausend Computerbildschirmen und brachte sich anscheinend wieder eine Fremdsprache bei. Raph bemerkte die gräulichen Augenringe. Er würde wohl auch nicht besser aussehen. "Wo warst du?"-"Nirgendwo". Don sah von seinem Buch auf und betrachtete ihn mit einem skeptischen und durchschauendem Blick. "Was machst du da?" Fragte Raph um von Thema abzulenken und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe überzeugend zu klingen. Don legte sein Buch zur Seite auf dem "Finnisch" drauf stand und sah ihn matt an.  
"Du solltest schlafen gehn, siehst scheiße aus," sagte er. " Das ist mein Gesicht."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich ernst und mit regloser Miene an. Dann fing Donnie an zu grinsen und Raph tat es ihm gleich. Sie lachten amüsiert. Man merkte ihnen an das sie müde waren.  
Donnie stand auf und ging Richtung Küche. Raph folgte ihm. "Willst du auch was trinken?" Raph lehnte sich gegen die Wand während Don im Kühlschrank rum kramte. "Sag mal Donnie... kann ich dich mal was fragen?..." Mit einer sauren Gurke im Mund sah er über die Kühlschranktür zu Raphael hinüber. Raph kratze nicht vorhandenen Schmutz von seinem Sai und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

"Wie weiß man eigentlich ob man normal ist?" Donnie bis von seiner Gurke ab. Das Geräusch untermalte die vielsagende Stille. Raph starrte auf seinen Sai der glänzte wie frisch poliert. Allein an der Tatsache das Raph ihn etwas fragte musste er wohl schon erkannt haben das ihm etwas durch den Kopf geht. Don holte eine große Cola Flasche hervor und goss zwei Becher voll.

"Nun... Normal ist ein Wort das aus der Gesellschaft resultiert. Auch wenn das viele nicht realisieren, ist sie imaginär. Gesellschaft ist keine Sache in der man lebt, wie eine Stadt. Gesellschaft ist eine Einbildung die nur im Kopf des Einzelnen existiert. Dadurch das Menschen auf andere Menschen treffen die genauso erblindete Gedanken haben entsteht in ihren Köpfen lediglich die Illusion das Gesellschaft etwas der gleichen ist. Worte wie "wir leben in einer Gesellschaft" sind kompletter Bullshit." Raph lachte. Er hatte wohl einen Nerv getroffen- Donnie fluchte nicht oft. Er redete ungebremst weiter. "Eine gedankliche Einschränkung, wenn du mich fragst. Zu viele hinterfragen sie nicht. Gesellschaft ist eine Auflistung von verstandlosen Regeln die als Tatsachen dargestellt werden, die einem schon als Kind aktiv wie passiv eingetrichtert werden. Hör zu: Wenn man Kindern von Geburt an sagen würde schminke ist für Jungs gedacht ist würden sie ein geschminktes Mädchen komisch angucken weil es nicht normal wäre. Klingt zurückgeblieben. Aber genau so ist es, nur anders herum. Gelerntes inhalts- und gedankenloses Verhalten. Obwohl angedrillt den Nagel eher auf den Kopf trifft, wenn du mich fragst." Don schob ihm den vollgegossenen Becher rüber. "Die Definition des Wortes Normal ist nicht existent denn Gesellschaft ist nicht existent. Natürlich könnte man nun darüber streiten ab wann etwas existiert-" Er hielt kurz inne und starrte in die Luft.

"-Real ist das was man wahrnimmt und Gesellschaft ist eine Illusion."

Raph setzte sich zu Donnie an den Tisch, nahm den Becher und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Kohlensäure tat seiner trockenen Kehle gut. "Hast du wieder getrunken?" Raph fing an zu husten und verschüttete fast seine ganze Cola. Donnie saß ganz ruhig da, sah Raph an und wartete bis er zu ende gehustet hatte. In seiner Stimme lag nichts vorwurfsvolles oder ärgerliches. Eher hörte es sich leicht besorgt an. "Du riechst danach," Sagte er auf Raphaels perplexes Gesicht hin. _Hoffentlich haben die anderen das nicht bemerkt._  Nach einem Moment der schwermütigen Stille setzte Raph seinen Becher an die Lippen. "Sags nicht den anderen" sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Pass auf das du's nicht übertreibst." nuschelte Donnie zurück. Raph lachte gequält. Gemeinsam tranken sie still ihre Cola aus und sie schätzten die Gegenwart des anderen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: b nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn#ÄÄÄÄÄX  
> ... Ein Kätzchen ist auf meiner Tastatur rum getapst ♥ hihi...


	2. Another day in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH MY FUCK. Its done. DONE!... GAAAAAWD!... GAAAAWWWWWWWDD! Ugh. I've been working on the second chapter for a year and I wish I'd be joking. A YEAR. I wanted it to be perfect... warum schreib ich eigendlich in englisch? Haha, ich lass das jetzt so... Oh, Freunde, was soll ich sagen? Ich hab es so oft umgeschrieben und verbessert das ich mich fühle als hätt' ich einen Roman geschriebn! Fuck noch eins! FFFUCK! EIN HOCH AUF DAS ZWEITE CHAPTER! *trinkt* Und noch'n Schluck! Genießt mein Baby. Macht euch schöne background music an (und wählt nicht zu fröhliche), machts euch gemütlich und OH MEIN GOTT ES IST TATSÄCHLICH FERTIG! ... Ich werd wahrscheinlich noch etwas verändern hier und da. *heul* Perfektionismus ist ein Fluch! EGAL! LEEEST♥

Raphael wachte sabbernd und mit dem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben auf. Der traumlose Nebel in seinem Kopf verzog sich schneller als ihm lieb war. Langsam schärften sich seine Sinne und er vernahm das närvende Klingeln seines Wäckers. Benommen boxte er in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und der Wäcker zerschepperte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er konnte die Dinger noch nie leiden. Er hatte vielleicht zwei Stunden schlafen können. Unter einem Stöhnen richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die verschorften Hände durchs Gesicht. An seinen  lila angeschwollenen Knöcheln bemerkte er eine paar aufgeplatzte Wunden. Sensei mahnte ihn schon immer das er viel zu achtlos it seinem Körper umginge. Womöglich hatte er recht. Wie immer.

Er hörte gedämfte Geräusche von draußen. Als er die Tür öffnete und hinaus trat empfing und umhüllte ihn der intensieve Duft von süßen Pancakes. Das war genau was er jetzt brauchte. Leo's Pancakes am Morgen machten immer gute Laune. Es war das einzige was er kochen konnte. April hatte ihm beigebracht wie ihr Vater sie immer gemacht hat und er schaffte sogar die Küche nicht abzufackeln. Die anderen wahren wohl schon wach, bis auf Donnie. Grade als er sich  dem Tisch näherte stand Mikey auf.

"Woa, Ich werd nie wieder was essen," presste Mikey hervor und tat so als würde er sterben.

Seine Mundwinkel waren voller Puderzucker. Er hat schon immer wie ein Schweinchen gessen. Eine weitere Tatsache die Raphael in letzter Zeit immer weniger nervig  fand.

"Heb mir noch welche auf, Leo!" sagte er glücklich und leckte sich die verklebten Finger.

Mikey hatte bei den kleinsten Dingen immer so ein unendlich glückliches Strahlen in den Augen, das die meisten beim erwachsen werden verlieren. Raphs Blick blieb an Mikeys pinker Zunge kleben... _Er hat so ein niedliches Gesicht... Glotz ihn nicht so an man!_  
Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie verträumt er grade ausgesehen hatte. Zum Glück hat es niemand bemerkt und er setzte sich.

"Du hattest schon dreizehn!"

"Aber,"

 "Nein."

"Aber ich brauch' Zucker! Und dreizehn ist eine Unglückszahl!" quietschte er. "Wir werden alle eines langsamen qualvollen Todes sterben!"

Seine Augen wurden immer größer und hundiger. Dann sah er Raph an als ob er ihn um beistand bittete.  
Raph verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln und griff  schnell nach einem Pancake vom großen Stapel auf der Mitte des Tisches, rollte ihn zusammen und nahm einen großen, genussvollen Bissen. Leo konnte seine Tischmanieren noch nie leiden. Seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick beantwortete Raph in dem er ihm demonstrativ sein Zerkautes zeigte.  
 Leo rollte mit den Augen und sagte nichts weiter. Natürlich gab Leo Mikey, der trotz seines durchtrainierten Körpers ein bischen mopsig war, keine Pancakes mehr der darauf schmollend in seinem Zimmer verschwand und wahrscheinlich seine alten zerfledderten Batman Comics laß, wie jeden Morgen.

  
Nach dem Raph den Ahornsirup halb leer gemacht und den Tisch großzügig vollgekleckert hatte, tauchte Don auf und rieb sich den Nacken. Er wirkte trotzt der etwas blasser aussehenden Augenringe immer noch müde und Raph fragte sich ob er überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Aber er musste gestehen das sie ihm irgendwie standen.

Als Leo ihn entdeckte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht so lange aufbleiben. Wir haben gleich Training..." ranzte Leo ihn an.

"Olla hiljaa eikä harmittaa minua." nuschelte Don mit einem merkwürdigem Akzent.

Leo sah ihn verwirrt an. Raph musste grinsen.

"Ich glaub er hat gesagt du sollst dir mal den Sand aus dem Panzer kratzen" glugste er und verschluckte sich fast dabei.

Leo bekam diese kleine angespannte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und guckte so als ob er gleich nen minimal melodramatischen Anfall kriegen würde. "Hab ich nicht," beruhigte er ihn. "Aber Raph hat recht Leo. Entspann dich mal n bischen." Sagte er mit diesem weichen Unterton in der Stimme der deutlich machte das er es nur lieb meinte.

Leo, obwohl er immer eifrig als erster aufstand, war gezwungen einzusehen, dass er ein Morgenmuffel war und goss sich seufzend einen Kaffee ein.  
Sie schwiegen sich die restliche Zeit über an. Don und Raph tauschten ein paar wissende und amüsierte Blicke aus die Leo wohl entgingen.

 

 

+

 

  
Raph hatte mühe beim Training die Augen offen zu halten und ausgerechnet heute nahm Meister Splinter sie besonders hart ran. Raph ließ sich nichts anmerken doch es schien ihm so als wüsste Sensei das einige seiner Söhne nicht richtig geschlafen hatten. Das war wohl ihre Strafe. Vielleicht bildete er es sich aber auch nur ein.  
 Beim Tai Jutsu gegen Leo hat er ganz schön was abgekriegt. Als Splinter unterbrach, schmerzten seine Arme von den ganzen abgewehrten Schlägen und Tritten. Er hatte zu keinem Moment eine Lücke in Leo Deckung finden können. Er schob es auf die Müdigkeit. Doch ein kleiner nervender Teil in ihm wusste das ihn etwas anderes abgelenkt hatte.

  
 Als es vorbei war, ließ sich Raph einfach in sein Bett fallen und schlief ein wie ein Stein.

 

  
+

 

  
Stunden Später hämmerte es an der Tür. Es wurde dunkel.

  
Sie freuten sich immer wie beim ersten Mal darauf. Die Nacht war ihr Tag.  
Als es so weit war griffen sie sich ihre Skateboards und rannten ungebremmst zum nächsten Kanaldeckel. Raph konnte es den ganzen Tag schon nicht erwarten. Weniger wegen dem Skaten, woran er natürlich auch einen heiden Spaß hatte, aber eher weil er nun Zeit mit Mikey verbringen konnte. Dass in seiner Nähe zu sein ihm so eine Freude bereitete war wieder so eine Erkenntnis die ihn innerlich etwas aus der Bahn warf. Grade als er merkte das sein Blick sich nach innen kehrte und sich seine Schritte verlangsamten, warfen die anderen einen Blick zurück. "Raph jetzt komm schon!" rief ihm Donnie über die Schulter zu.

 

  
+

 

Die Nacht wurde mit den Stunden immer ruhiger und als der Mond am Höchsten stand war jedes Geräusch verschlungen.

Das mochte er besonders- diese Stille.

Die Nacht schien alles Leben aufgefressen zu haben. Die sonst Lärm erfüllten Straßen und Gassen waren nun verlassen und stumm, wirkten einladend und verheißungsvoll. Sie fühlten sich vollkommen unbeobachtet. In dieser Zeit waren sie frei und die Welt war ihr Spielplatz. Die Stadt gehörte ihnen.

Alles war lautlos und dunkel und die trockene, warme Sommerluft umhüllte ihre Körper.  
Er liebte das Gefühl des dreckigen Asphalts unter seinen Füßen und die brennende Luft in seinen Lungen. Sie sprangen spielend Häuserwände, Feuerleitern und Dächer hoch und wieder herrunter und waren dabei so leichtfüßig wie der Wind selbst.  
Sie waren nicht immer leise, denn selbst wenn mal eine leicht reizbare Oma den Kopf aus dem Fenster streckte um zu sehen was ihren Schönheitsschlaf gestört hatte, waren sie schon längst wieder verschwunden. Ihre Körper schnitten durch den Wind wenn sie sich Meter teif fallen ließen doch sie schlugen nicht auf sondern landeten wie Katzen auf sanften Pfoten.  
Stunden um Stunden gaben sie sich dem Rausch ihres Tempos hin bis Leo an einem verfallenem Hochhaus, das schon lang nicht mehr bewohnt war, eine Art Rampe fand die förmlich danach schrie das man sie auf etwas das Räder hat runter donnerte.  
Sie kosteten den Moment der Vorfreude etwas aus und starrten in die Tiefe. Dann schoss Leo wie von Sinnen  die eingestürzte Mauerrampe runter.

Doch. Sie brauchten die Nacht. Sie war eins der kostbarsten Dinge die sie besaßen.

  
Don ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und mit großem Freudengeschrei warf auch er sich hinunter. Mikey lachte. Raph konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen.

"Willst du jetzt?" fragte er lachend.

Raph starrte ihn an. _Dieses Lachen... warum ist mir eigendlich noch nie vorher aufgefallen was er für ein liebliches Gesicht hat?_

Der Mond tauchte alles in sein magisches, silbriges Licht und rahmte Mikeys Profil. In seinen Augen wollte grade die Frage aufflackern warum Raph ihn so lange ansieht da beschloss Raph den Blick abzuwenden.

  
 Doch sein Kopf tat nichts.

 Mikey sah ihn nun leicht verwundert an. Er hätte jetzt nichts lieber getan als... ihn an sich zu ziehen... ihn zu berühren... ihn spühren lassen was er ihm bedeutete...  
  
 Ein heller panischer Schrei zerschlug diese Gedanken und wie auf Komando schärften sich ihre Sinne.

Der Schrei kam von weiter weg und gehörte wohl zu einer Frau. Sie sprinteten in die Richtung aus der es kam. Das Schreien wurden lauter als sie sich einem Parkplatzt hinter ein paar kleineren unbewohnten Häusern näherten. Sie ließen sich im Schutzt der Schatten die Häuserwände hinunter gleiten und näherten sich der Szenerie.

Es war eine ältere Frau. Ihr Gesicht war von verschmierter Schminke überzogen und ihre Mimik ließ aus sich schließen das sie einen Schock hatte. Ihre Kleidung war aufreizend und wirkte an ihr wie ein Kostüm. Sie kniete im Dreck mit einer Waffe auf ihren Hinterkopf gerichtet. Vor ihr ein fetter Mann.

 Etwas über zwei Dutzend Männer standen auf dem abgelegenem Parkplatz verteielt. Der dicke Mann schien zwischen ihnen auf den ersten Blick irgendwie verloren. Er hob sich sehr von den Anderen um ihn herrum ab.  Die meisten waren herruntergekommene Gestalten, manche könnte man wegen ihrer zerschlissenen Kleidung  fast für Penner halten. Andere wirkten neben ihnen fast schon addrett, nicht nobel aber zumindest gefplegt, trotz ihrer Schlägervisagen. Der Fette hatte schon von weitem die Aura wie von einem nassen Weißbrot wohingegen die anderen wie vom Leben gezeichnet wirkten.

 Doch trotzt seiner Erscheinung schien er wohl das sagen zu haben denn alle um ihn herrum standen, wie auf Befehl wartend, da und unterbrachen ihn nicht wärend er zu der Frau sprach und mit seiner Waffe herrum fuchtelte.

  
 Die Vier verstanden nicht was er sagte doch seine Stimme war eklig. Als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes eingeatmet als Rauch. Er klang so wie man sich einen amerikanischen Schweinedämon vorstellte. Er trug dreckige Gummisandalen und versiffte, scheinbar schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschenen, Klamotten. Sein fetter Bauch quoll unter dem (nicht mehr) weißem Unterhemd vor und er wanderte vor der Frau auf und ab und gestikulierte unberührt von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Die Frau zwang sich dazu ihm zuzuhören und kämpfte gegen die Panik in ihrem Kopf an, die durch ihre Augen nach draußen kroch.

  
Sie schlichen sich näher an die um sie geparkten schwarzen Vans herran. Nun konnten sie verstehen was er sagte.

"...Wieso tust du mir das an? Hm?! Wir haben uns doch immer gut um dich gekümmert. Wegen dir fallen mir noch die Sackhaare aus! Du kannst froh sein das du noch am Leben bist! ... Hörst du mir zu?!"  
Die Frau, die das Gesicht hat sinken lassen, schreckte auf als hätte er ihr am Kopf vorbei geschossen, was er wohl auch bald tun würde so wie sie schluchzte. Sie nickte verstört.  
Der Mann ging wieder vor ihr auf und ab und wirkte latent gewaltbereit.

"Weißt du... Ich konnte die letzten zwei Nächte nichtmal richtig schlafen... weil mich andauernd irgend ein Wichser wegen dir angerufen hat!"

Die Frau fing erneut an zu weinen wärend sie ihm weiter zuhörte. Da er nun wieder ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, bemitleidete er sich weiter.  
Sie sahen das sich unter den Mänteln der Männer Waffen abzeichneten.

  
Don hatte ein Flashback. Er warf den anderen einen Blick zu doch er brauchte nichts weiter sagen. Sie erinnerten sich.  
Vor einigen Wochen hatten sie etwas von einer Gang in den Nachrichten gehört die aus ihrem Reviert vertrieben wurde. Es gab viele Verhaftungen. Die obersten Bonzen sollen sich angeblich in New York verstecken. Sie machten ihr Geld vor allem mit Zwangsprostitution, Erpressung und Drogen Handel. Es waren, verglichen mit dem was sie kannten, Amatöre aber sie hatten reichlich Anhänger. Sieht so aus als als hätten sie sich wieder auf die Straßen gewagt.

  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt plötzlich wieder dem fetten Mann der mitten im Satz abgebrochen hatte und anfing zu lachen.  Zwischen den Beinen der Frau hatte sich eine Pfütze gebildet. Das Lachen des Mannes war der Gipfel. Ihnen kräuselten sich die Fußnägel als es von den Wänden widerhallte.

Sie schluchzte jämmerlicher den je. Sie wusste dass sie sterben würde.

  
"Wir müssen was tun! Jetzt!" flüsterte Donnie gepresst.

  
Sie schlichen geduckt an die Männer herran. So lautlos wie sie kamen, knokten sie sie auch aus. Sie schliffen ihre Körper in die Schatten der Vans und warfen ihre Waffen in den Kanal der direkt neben dem Parkplatz lag. Einer nach dem anderen.  
  
Die Augen der Frau, gerötet von den Tränen, huschten hinüber ins dunkle. Sie sah das etwas seine Leibwächer in die Schatten zog. Schnell blickte sie wieder den verschwitzten Typen an doch er hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und drehte sich um. Dort war niemand mehr.

"Was zum-?!"

 Der Mann der ihr die Pistole an den Kopf hielt stand offenbar unter Drogen denn er schien auf nichts zu reagieren und sein Kopf machte zuckende Bewegungen als würde er ein lästiges Insekt verfolgen.  
  
Raph griff nach einem Ziegelstein und warf ihm dem Mann mit der Waffe so hart gegen den Schädel das er wie in einem Cartoon augenblicklich zusammen sackte.  
Die Frau schrie erschrocken auf und der Fette zog seine Waffe und spähte kopflos in die Dunkelheit.

"Wer ist da?!" dann drehte er sich wieder zu der Frau um "Sind das deine kleinen Stricherfreunde, Sherica?" Er betonte den Namen wie eine Beleidigung. "Ich hab euch doch verboten mit-"

In diesem Moment war ein scharfes und helles Geräusch zu hören und der Fettsack braucht etwas um zu realisiren das etwas im Lauf seiner Knarre steckte. Ein Shuriken.

Er lies sie fallen als ob er irgendetwas ekliges Abschütteln wollte und zog  gehetzt und ungeschickt eine zweite kleinere Pistole aus der Tasche seiner ausgebäuelten Jogginghose und feurte panisch in die Schatten. Die Kugeln trafen Mauerwände und ein paar Fenster der verfallenen Gebäude die laut zersprangen. Als sich das Echo der Schüsse verzogen hatte war alles still. Nur noch das Klicken der leeren Pistole war zu hören denn er hörte nicht auf abzudrücken.

  
Die Frau zitterte, kroch langsam rückwärts  und blickte sich mir geweiteten Pupillen um.    
 Ein lautes metallernes Aufprallen war zu hören und ließ beide aufschrecken. Dort auf dem Dach des Vans, direkt neben dem Fettsack standen stumm vier Gestalten, in schwarze Schatten gehüllt und starrten ihn an.

Eine der Gestalten sprang lautlos von dem verbäueltem Dach herunter und kam ganz ruhig auf ihn zu. Fast schon gelassen.

Der Fette, jetzt scheinbar vollkommen am durchdrehen, zog ein Klappmesser hervor und fuchtelte damit ihn der Luft herrum.  Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratzte verzogen und seine Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Ich warne euch! Ich werde euch eure verdammten Augen ausstechen!" brüllte er begleited vom hellen Geräusch der Klinge die duch die Luft schnitt.

  
Leo blieb stehen als ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören war und sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes entspannten. Ein Blutstropfen lief seine faltige Stirn hinab, wanderte über die Nase und zog eine rote Linie nach sich.

Er sank auf die Knie und sein massiger Körper kippte seitlich mit einem Klatschen auf den Asphalt. Die Frau namens Sherica hielt den blutverschmierten Backstei in der Hand fest umklammert und ein Gefühl schimmerte in ihren Augen.  
Sie sah nicht auf. Sie starrte auf den massigen Mann der sich nicht mehr rührte. Ein Moment verstrich.

  
Dann schrie sie, holte mit dem Backstein erneut aus und traf ihn an der Schläfe. Mehr Blut strömte seinen dicken Kopf herrunter. Sie kniete sich hin, griff erneut nach dem schweren Backstein und schlug damit auf ihn ein. Immer und immer wieder. Sie hörte nicht auf, nichtmal als sein Schädel brach. Dann schmiss sie den Stein in den Fluss rappelte sich stolpernd auf und trat mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte gegen seine Leiche. Immer und immer wieder.

Als der Rausch ihrer Wut verwehte, hörte sie auf zu brüllen und sackte neben dem haufen Fett zusammen. Ihre Atmung wurde langsamer und  ihre Tränen liefen nun ungehindert doch ihr Schluchzen klang erleichtert. Sie wischte sich durchs Gesicht, schniefte... und sah auf.

  
Sie erstarrte. Nicht mal mehr atmen tat sie.

  
 Sie musterte Leos Gesicht mit weit aufgerissenen, huschenden Augen.  
Sie kannten diesen Blick zu gut.

  
Einen Moment lang war es ganz still. Und die alles umfassende Ruhe der Nacht umgab sie wieder. Er bemerkte das ihre hellen Augen, trotz aller Emotionen die sich in ihrem Gesicht zeigten, eine gewisse Intelligenz austrahlten. Dann brach Leo die Stille.

  
"Du solltest die Stadt verlassen... und du solltest dich beeilen."

Die Frau starrte sie noch eine weile wie gelähmt an. Unsicher und ohne die Augen abzuwenden bewegte sie sich ganz langsam rückwärts von ihnen weg. Sie traute ihnen nicht. Vielleicht fürchtete sie sich sogar vor ihnen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich degoutante Abscheu. Aber in ihrem Blick war leicht, ganz leicht, hinter der Furcht, ein Schimmer von Dankbarkeit zu erkennen der sich erst enfalten könnte wenn sie sich irgendwann an diese Nacht zurückerinnerte.

  
Sie tat ein paar weitere Schritte zurück und rannte dann fort.

Sie starrten ihr noch ein paar Sekunden hinterher bis ihre Schritte in den Gassen der Stadt verhallten. Es fing an zu regnen. Sie liebten den Duft vom Regen. Selbst Mikey mit seiner etwas plumpen Art hatte eine schwäche dafür entwickelt. Sie genossen die kühlen Tropfen auf ihrer Haut und reckten ihr Gesicht gen Himmel als ein Schuss durch die Stille gellte.

  
Einer der Leibwächter ist wieder zu sich gekommen, hatte eine fast lächerlich kleine Knarre aus seinem Stiefel gezogen und die verschwommenen grünen Schatten vor seinen Augen ins Visir genommen. Die Kugel stecke irgendwo zwei Meter entfehrnt von ihnen in einer Mauer.  
Der zweite Schuss ging knapp an Leos Kopf vorbei.

Raph stürmte auf den immer noch benommen am Boden liegenden Mann los, der schrie als einer der Schatten so schnell auf ihn zu kam, und trat ihm mit Anlauf ins Gesicht so dass sein Kopf nach hinten flog. Dem Mann wurde schwarz vor Augen. Raph nahm grade noch eine Bewegung  aus dem Augenwinkel wahr als sich etwas auf ihn stürzte und ihn mit sich zu Boden riss. Er landete unsanft auf dem harten Beton.  Seine Brüder sprinteten zu ihm als der zweite Mann ein Klinge hervor zog und ausholte. In einem Wimpernschlag hatte Raph sein Handgelenk gepackt und ihre Kräfte drückten gegen einander. Der Mann hatte die Zähne gebleckt und die Augen vor Anstrengung wie wahnsinnig aufgerissen. Er war unglaublich stark. Aufeinmal hörte  Raph Kampfgeräusche und riskierte einen Blick zur Seite. Noch mehr waren wieder wach geworden, immer noch benebelt aber scheinbar ohne rücksicht auf Verluste griffen sie seine Brüder an. Sie wussten gar nicht wo sie kontern sollten denn ihre Schläge folgten in so einer  musterlosen Raserei das es schwer war sie vorher zu sehen. Irgendwas stimmte mit diesen Männern nicht.

  
Langsam ermüdeten seine Muskeln und die Schneide näherte sich seiner Kehle. So bald würden sie ihm wohl nicht zuhilfe kommen. Aber das war auch nicht nötig.  
Raph bekam sein eingeklemmtes Bein frei und schmetterte seinem Angreifer das Knie ins Gemächt der darauf keuchte und mit einem schmerzerfülltem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden ging. Raph hielt sich den Arm als er sich aufrappelte. Er ist mit dem Ellenbogen aufgeschlagen als das Schwein ihn runtergerissen hatte. Er trat ihm ins Gesicht und er glaubte ihm die Nase gebrochen zu haben. Blut strömte aus seinen Nasenlöchern. Er rührte sich nicht mehr. _Vielleicht hab ich ihm das Nasenbein ins Hirn gerammt..._

  
Die Tatsache das er möglicher Weise Jemanden umgebracht hatte, ließ ihn keine Spur von Reue empfinden. Er wollte _IHN_ umbringen. Das hat er jetzt davon. _War er wirklich tot?_ Leo würde ihn wahrschheinlich fassungslos anstarren und dann in abgehackten Sätzen auf ihn einreden wie ein entgeisterter Vater mit seinem Sohn der etwas sehr, sehr schlimmes angestellt hätte, wenn er es jeh rausfinden würde. _Er muss es ja nicht herrausfinden._ Auch wenn ihn die Vorstellung irgendwie reizte; wie die fassungslosen Blicke ihn anstarren würden weil er Jemanden getötet hatte. _Jemand der es verdiente!_ Das nun alle wüssten das er fähig ist zu töten. Dieser düstere,mit Abscheu gespickte Respekt den sie vor ihm hätten. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm...   Das Gefühl Blut an den Händen zu haben breitete sich langsam in seinem Inneren aus wie ein schwarzer Nebel der fortan in ihn leben und ihn umgeben würde. _Aber war er wirklich tot?_

  
Er würde es nie herraus finden den er musste seinen Brüdern helfen also fuhr er herrum und rannte auf die Party zu. Fast alle Männer waren wieder zu sich gekommen, einer nach dem anderen wie in einem schlechten Film.  Er sah wie Don langsam von ihnen eingekreist wurde doch seine kunstvollen Angriffe mit dem Bostab hielt sie auf Abstand. Raph schlug auf seinem weg zu ihm ein paar von ihnen nieder. Geziehlte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf- Leidenschaftslos aber effektiv.

Er musste grinsen als er kurz zu Mikey rüber blickte der grade einem Angreifer einen seiner Nunchucks quär übers Gesicht schmetterte und er Blut spuckend herrumwirbelte, dabei über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht machte. Mikey lachte ihn aus als er im Dreck landete. _Dieses Lachen schonwieder..._ es war kein gehässiges Lachen. Es war ehrlich und kindisch. Ansteckend. Die Zeit frohr einen Augenblick lang ein und er betrachtete einfach nur dieses liebliche Grinsen.

Ein Kampfschrei schallte vor ihm auf und er sah in das schnell näherkommende Gesicht eines Mannes den man nicht ohne die Worte irre und sabbernd hätte beschreiben können. Raph war wieder voll fokussiert. Er duckte sich unter dem Schlag, der ihn mittem im Gesicht hätte treffen sollen, weg und verpasste ihm einen kraftvollen Fausthieb auf die Kehle. Der Mann fing an zu husten und zu würgen wärend er rückwärts taumelte. Er preschte  wieder auf Raph zu und wollte ihn zu Boden reißen noch bevor er den Schlag einigermaßen weggesteckt hatte. Raph tat im richtigen Moment einen Schritt zur Seite und sein Angreifer rannte ungeschickt an ihm vorbei. Er hätte ihn mit leichtigkeit ausschalten können doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er beobachtete.

  
Sein Angreifer würgte noch immer und speichelte mehr als zuvor. Raph bemerkte die viel zu kleinen Puppillen die seinen wahnsinnigen Blick noch unheimlicher machten. Er ließ ein Springmesser hervorschnellen und sprintete wieder auf ihn zu. Er versuchte in bester  Psycho-Manier  auf ihn einzustechen. Raph griff sich im  bestem Moment seinen Arm und brach ihn mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen. Bevor der Mann sich wieder fangen konnte schlug er ihm die Faust in den Solarplexus und er brach auf den nassen Pflastersteinen zusammen- eingerollt wie ein Fötus.  
Ein erbärmliches Bild.  
  
Er zögerte nicht lange und wollte seinen Brüdern helfen doch ein merkwürdiges schleifendes Geräusch ließ ihn noch einmal herrumfahren.  
Der Mann versuchte hinter ihm her zu kriechen.

_Was?_

 

Der Schlag hat ihm sicher ein paar Rippen gebrochen! Er müsste am Ende sein! Verdammt, so wie er röchelt konnte er nichtmal richtig atmen. Es... es schien ihn nicht zu _kümmern_.  Er kroch auf ihn zu bis er in Ohnmacht fiel.  
Raph stand einen Moment wie versteinert da. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit zum staunen.

  
Er stand abseits von der Meute die seine Brüder in Schach hielt. Die Feiglinge hatten sie umzingelt und attackierten wie ein undefinierbarere Haufen Hyänen die sich über einen Kadaver hermachemn wollten.  
Am Himmel zuckten die ersten Blitze durch das Gemälde aus grauen Wolken, wie als würde er das Geschehen untermalen wollen als Raph seinen Brüdern zu Hilfe kam.  
  
Raph wunderte sich ernsthaft unter was für Drogen diese Typen standen. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten so undefiniert und planlos, fast so als würden sie wie Marionetten an Fäden hin und her gerissen werden und doch waren sie so schnell und brachial. Manche brabbelten und brüllten wirres Zeug beim Kämpfen.  
Es klang als würden sie religiöse Bücher irgendwelcher Sekten zitieren und Einer sang  Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

  
Sie kreisten sie immer mehr ein und alles wurde immer hektischer und durcheinander... und dann passierte es.  
In einem Moment passte er nicht auf und der Preis war eine Faust die mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Kiefer donnere und sein Wangenfleisch an seinen Zähnen auf schnitt. Schmerz durchzog dröhnend seine Schädel.

Die Zeit schien ein paar Sekunden übersprungen zu haben, denn plötztlich war alles schräg, er sah er nur noch die Füße seines Angreifers und die Entfehrnung zwischen ihm und Asphalt war nur noch eine Armlänge. Er hörte Jemanden gedämpft lachen. Nach einer Weile realisiere er dass es der Mann war der ihn getroffen hatte.  
Raph rappelte sich auf doch die plötzliche Bewegung machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Er schmeckte Blut- das war das einzige was er noch klar wahrnahm. Seine Gedanken waren wie taub. Er musste sich zusammen reißen doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nur widerwillig.  
 _Hinter dir!_   Er wirbelte herrum und schlug in die Richtung einer Gestalt.  Alles was er sah war ein verschwommener Schatten der in sich zusammen sackte. Ein heller pfeifender Ton zog sich durch seine Ohren. Er drehte sich um, um den Nächsten ins Visier zu nehmen doch schwarze Flecken waberten vor seiner Linse.

SHIT.

Als er aufblickte, sah er sechs Schatten vor sich und alle schienen ihn anzugrinsen. Sie kreisten ihn ein aber griffen ihn nicht an. Als würden sie den Moment auskosten.  

"Raph! _RA-_ "

Er hörte Jemanden besorgt seinen Namen rufen doch die Stimme ging in dem unerträglich lauten Pfeifen unter. Er griff nach seinen Sai' und stürzte sich brüllend auf die Schatten vor ihm. Sie bewegten sich schneller als er es unterhaltsam gefunden hätte. Schneller als er. Fuck.

  
 Eine weitere Schmerzwelle donnerte durch seinen Schädel. Seine Gedanken ergaben keinen Sinn. Sein Körper gehorchte nicht.  Einen Moment lang war alles schwarz.

  
 Ein schneidendes Brennen in seinem Rücken ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er wusste sofort was passiert war. Er griff über seine Schulter und umfasste den Griff des Messers das seinen Panzer durchstochen hatte. Er ignorierte den brechreizerregenden Schmerz so gut er konnte und riss seinen Arm nach forn.  
Er hörte sich selbst nicht schreien. Seine Hand zitterte als er die Klinge begutachtete um zu sehen wie weit sie eingedrungen ist. Unter dem Lachen seiner Angreifer kniff er die Augen zu und riss sie wieder auf. Es dauerte viel zu lange bis sich sein Blick schärfte- doch dann zwischen dem schwarzen, pulsierenden Nebel der vor seinen Augen tanzte, sah er endlich die verdammte Klinge.    
Nur eine Daumenbreite an der fordersten Spitze schimmmerte in Blut.

  
Diese Panzer hatten ihm nicht zum ersten mal das Leben gerettet. Er nahm sich vor auf Mutter Natur zu trinken, wenn das alles vorbei ist.  
Aber jetzt musste er erstmal hier raus kommen.

Aber wie? _Denk nach!_

Seine Gegner hatten keine Strategie bei ihren Angriffen.  
 Ihm kam eine Idee. Vielleich brilliant, vielleich wahnsinnig. Aber es war die Einzige die er hatte also blieb ihm nich viel übrig.

In einem letzten Versuch seine Sicht zu klären, schloss und öffnetet er ein letztes mal die Augen und stürzte sich dann auf die schemenhaften Schatten dessen Lachen auf einmal in erschreckte Schreie über ging.  
Er schaltete seinen Kopf ab und schlug einfach auf alles ein was sich bewegte. Das Adrenalin brannte in seine Venen und ganz langsam gewann er die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln zurück. Dennoch, er fühlte sich wie unter Wasser gedrückt.  Einzig das wahnwitzigen Sabbeln seiner Angreifer, verriet wo sie waren.

"Komm! Komm doch... Du rachsüchtiger Dämon!"

 "Ich glaub es will spielen, Ahah!"

Ein Hagelsturm aus schlagringbesetzten Fäusten donnerten auf ihn nieder.  
 Er kriegte einiges ab aber spührte die Schläge nur gedämpft wie durch Kissen. Er hoffte nur das er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor. Er versuchte sich auf ihre verzerrten Stimmen zu konzentrieren. "Fürchte den Schmerz!"

 "Verreck Ausgeburt der Hölle!"

Er wich im letzten Moment einem Messer aus das ihm glatt einen zweiten Mund ins Gesicht geschnitten hätte.

 "Häutet es!"

 "I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me!"

 Einer sprang ihn von hinten an und rissen ihn von den Füßen. Er wusste von einem Moment zum anderen überhaupt nicht mehr wie er sich aus seinem Würgegriff befreit hat.  
 Er brach Jemandem dem Arm. Es könne auch ein Bein gewesen sein.  
Mit seiner Taktik keine Taktik zuhaben hatte er eher Glück als Verstandt. Alles war so durcheinander und laut als würde er träumen. Die ihm allzu bekannte Symphonie von Fleisch das auf Fleisch schlug und dem Gestöhne der Getroffenen ging immer wieder in dem hörsturzartigem Pfeifton unter.

"Krepier', Dämon!"

"Sühne verdorbenes Fleisch!"

Etwas traf ihn in die Kniekehle und er knickte ein nur um sich für einen saftigen Kinnhaken in Position zu schmeißen.    
 Raphs Ellenbogen Traf Irgendeinen von Ihnen ins Gemächt. Er schmunzelte in sich hinein als er aus dem Augenwinkel einen der Schatten sich sich zusammen sacken sah. Innen liegende Geschlechtsorgane sind doch was _feines_.

"Abschaum!"

 "Fresst sein grünes Fleisch!"

Er wich einer Faust aus und konterte mit einem nahezu perfektem Schlag in die Rippen.  

"Tötet es!"

 Mit links landetet er einen häftigen Hieb zwischen die Augen.

"Wir dürfen die Ware nicht anfassen!"

"Willst du lieber sterben?"

"Der Boss hat gesagt er-"

Etwas in Raph wurde wach. Diese Stimmen waren anders.

  
Wie als würden seine Augen diese Szene als besonders wichtig betrachten, erlaubten sie ihm einen immer noch verschwommenen aber ausreichenden Blick zwischen seinen Angreifer hindurch, rüber zu einem der Vans zu werfen. Dann sah Raph woher die Stimmen kamen. Dort standen zwei Männer.

"Der _BOSS?!_ "

Er zertrümmerte Jemandem den Kehlkopf.

"Frag ihn doch ob er was dagegen hat!" Der größere Mann deutete auf den toten Fettsack dessen Gehirn auf der Straße verteielt war.

Raph sah dass der Regen die blutigen Gehirnstückchen in Richtung der Gullies spühlte. Dann hörte er wie eine schwere Schiebetür aufging. Seine Sicht verfinsterte sich wieder.

  
 Er machte sich bereit für den nächsten Angreifer nachdem er den der gesungen hat in der mitte von "Mama Mia Mama Mia Mama Mia let me go!" den Kehlkopf zerschmettert hatte und die Strophe ein einem fast schon lächerlich würgendem Röcheln endete. Er wartete auf einen Kampfschrei, einen Schlag.

  
Doch keiner kam. Er hörte nur gestöhne zu seinen Füßen. Stille.

 

Er hatte gesiegt.

 

Seine Lungen brannten als hätte er Säure eingeatmet. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Heftig Atmend stand er einfach nur da. Dampf stieg mit jedem Ausatmen aus seiner Kehle wie weißer Rauch aus einem Vulkan. Es dauerte ein wenig doch mit jedem Atemzug wurde sein Geist klarer. Er ließ die Augen noch geschlossen doch er nahm seine Umgebung wieder wahr. Er hörte den Regen, fühlte den Boden unter seinen Füßen und nach ein paar mehr Atemzügen würde er auch wieder klar denken können. Er musste darauf vetrauen dass seine Brüder sahen das er nicht mehr konnte und ihn verteidigten falls noch einer auf ihn losgehen würde. Er musste wieder zu sich kommen...

Ein Schuss hallte durch die Stille und riss Raph aus seiner Reise zu seinem Kern.

Er sah das Donnie erschrocken zurück taumelte und sich mit geweitete Augen umsehen. Die Kugel ist knapp an ihm vorbei geflogen.

Einer der Vans stand offen. Raph schluckte. Sein Puls fing erneut an zu hämmern. Die Schweine hatten Waffen. Der ganze Van war voll davon! Er hörte das markerschütternde Geräusch der einrastenden Magazine und im nächsten Moment hagelten Kugeln in ihre Richtung, zerschlugen Fenster und durchlöcherten den Boden.

  
 Seine Brüder rannten wie vom Blitz getroffen an ihm vorbei. "Lass dir ruhig Zeit, Raph!" bellte Leo als er an ihm vorbei hechtete und seine Stimme machte deutlich dass er ihm den Arsch aufreißen würde wenn er sich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzt.

Er war auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf zu sterben.

  
Heute war nicht der Tag um erschossen zu werden.

Zum Glück schien keiner von ihnen ein guter Schütze zu sein. Er rannte seinen Brüdern nach, die hinter einer niedrigen verfallenen Mauer deckung suchten. Sein Schädel dröhnte bei jedem Schritt durch die lauwarmen Pfützen.  Er warf sich über die Mauer und sein Kopf bedankte sich angemessen als er aufprallte. Er stöhnte leise und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Ihn durchzog ein widerlicher Schmerz der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Er drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer und versuchte angestrengt einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Er bemerke das Blut an seinen Knöcheln. Er konnte nich sagen ob es sein Blut oder ihres war. Vermutlich sowohl als auch.

  
"Können wir sie das nächhste mal für etwas länger KO schlagen?," knurrte Raph durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

"Dann müssten wir sie töten," entgegnete Leo endgültig.

"Ok," sagte Raph trocken. "Können wir sie das nächste mal töten?"

Leo guckte Raph mit einem scharfen Blick finster an.

"Was denn?! Es wäre viel effektiver! Oder meinst du etwa sie verdienen zu leben?!"

"Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance."

"Eine zweite Change uns zu töten?!"

"Wir erteilen ihnen eine Lektion und hoffen das sie auf den richtigen Weg finden."

"Aber das tun sie nicht, verdammt!"

"Wir sind keine Mörder, Raph!"

"Oh, darum geht es dir also! Du willst kein Blut an deinen Händen!"

"Könntet ihr diese Unterhaltung fortführen wenn wir in Sicherheit sind?!" bellte Don ihnen entgegen und gab sich Mühe den Bleiregen zu übertönen.

  
Eine Kugel schlug in die Oberseite der Mauer ein hinter der Don seinen Kopf schützte und eine kleine Staub Lavine rieselte auf ihn nieder. Leo linste schnell über das bröckelnde Gemäuer.

"Es sind immer noch zu viele," stellte er fest. "Rückzug."

Sie schlichen geduckt hinter der Mauer entlang wärend die Irren weiter um sich schossen. Raph würde es nicht wundern wenn sie schon vergessen hätten auf was sie eigendlich schießen.  
Leo machte den nächsten Kanaldecken aus, in dem sie verschwinden konnen und entdeckte einen vor der Gasse aus der sie gekommen waren. Einer der Psychophaten drehte sich um sicht selbst und ballerte in den Nachthimmel wärend er schrill anfing zu lachen.

  
 "Was haben die denn für Pilze gefressen?"  Mikey lugte hinter der Mauer hervor.

 _"Shh!"_ zischte Leo und packte Mikey am Bandana um seinen Kopf zurück in die Deckung zu ziehen.

Vor ihnen war die niedrige Mauer zuende.  
Leo signalisierte das sie auf sein Komando los rennen. Zwei Sekunden vergingen. _Jetzt._

  
Sie sprinteten aus der Deckung. Leo, Mikey, Don, Raph.  
Kugeln schossen an ihnen vorbei. Leo schlitterte auf den Kanaldecken zu und öffnete ihn mit geübten Handgriffen. Hier versperrte den Typen einer der Vans die sicht auf sie.  
Sie wollten grade ausatmen, da schoss eine Kugel glatt durch den ganzen Van und blieb quelmend in einem Krater in einer nahen Häuserwand stecken.

 _"Scheiße!"_ sagte Donnie tief beeindruckt und halb zutode erschrocken denn sie hätte ihn fast erwischt.

Er zögerte nicht lange und wollte sich grade in das Loch werfen als er Mikeys starren Blick bemerkte. Sein Bruder sah zurück. Seine Pupillen zitterten. Er folgte seinen Augen.

  
Dort. Dort lag Raph mit dem Gesicht nach unten und rührte sich nicht mehr.

 

Es wurde still und ihr Innerstes brach geräuschlos zusammen.

  
Dann passierte alles so schnell.

Ihre Gehirne blendeten alles überflüssige aus, sie hörten nichts mehr, sie fühlten nichts mehr, sie rannten nur noch.  
Doch sie merkten nicht wie ihre Füße den Boden berührten.  
Don warf sich über Raphs Körper hinweg, packte ihn an den Beinen und zog  ihn in die Deckung.  
Unter ihm hatte sich eine Blutpfütze gebildet die sich mit dem Regenwasser vermischte.  
Als Mikey sah wie Raphs schlaffer Körper eine rote Spuhr über den Boden zog, brach alles aus ihm raus.  
 _"RAPH!!!"_ Er schrie und heuelte wie ein zutiefst verzweifeltes Kind.  
Es wurde so laut das selbst Dons Schock es nicht mehr ausblenden konnte.

  
Leo wehrte zwei Männer ab die auf sie zugerannt kamen und den Schmerzensschreien zu urteilen zielte er auf die Männer und nicht deren Waffen. Es wurde schnell wieder still.  
Don legte Raph auf den Asphalt.

  
Panik kam über ihn wie eine gigantische schwarze Welle. Alles in Donatello schrie als er Raphael auf den Rücken drehte. Er sah den Brustschuss.

Aus der Wunde strömte Blut und er presste seine Hände darauf.

Raphaels Körper war so spannungslos... so... ohne jedes Leben... nur noch ein Haufen Fleisch... ein Haufen... totes... _Nein..._

Er hasste sich.

  
Er hasste und verabscheute sich so sehr dafür... als ein Teil seines Gehirns sagte, _sieh es ein._

Don legte ihm die Finger auf die Halsschlagader wärend alles was er sah hinter einer Wand aus Tränen verwischte. Er zwang sich zum hoffen.  
Es war der grausame Moment in dem die Panik zu stark wurde und Verzweiflung aus ihm raus brach als Raph heiser stöhne.

  
_Oh, Gott falls es dich gibt, ich danke dir!_

"ER LEBT!"

 

Leo brach neben Raph zusammen und musterte ihn paralysiert. Raphaels Augen waren geschlossen.  
  
Mikeys Gesicht war von Tränen und Rotze überströhmt. Er presste sich die Hände vor den Mund und war kurz vorm hyperwentilieren.  
"Wir müssen ihn hier weg schaffen!"  Leos Stimme zitterte.  
Don wusste, dass sich dieser Moment auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen würde. Mikeys herzzereißendes Weinen, die lauwarmen Sommenregenpfützen, das kehlige, kratzende Geräusch das Raph von sich gab als er genau in dem Moment der Verzweiflung platz machen wollte... das alles würde nie wieder aus seinen Kopf verschwinden.

  
Erst jetzt nahmen sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahr.  
Don hörte wie die Männer sich gegenseitig anschrien und vereinzelt fielen immernoch Schüsse. Es hörte sich so an als würden sie nun auf ihre eigenen Männer schießen. In der Ferne ertönten Sirenen.

  
Sie mussten hier weg.

Leo und Don legte Raphs Arme um ihre Schultern. Die Männer schrien auf einmal und rannten ihnen nach. Sie schleppten Raph in die Gasse und schafften ihn in die Kanalisation bevor sie irgendjemand sah.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Es fühlte sich so an als würden ihnen ihre Herzen gleich aus der Brust springen.

  
Sie konnten ihren Bruder so nicht durch die ganze Kanalisation schleppen. Raph stöhnte krächzend als sie ihn ablegten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hörten wie oben die Cops anrückten und durch Megafone brüllten. Alles war auf einmal so laut. Leo starrte durch die Löcher des Kanaldeckels nach draußen. Blaulichter flackerten hindurch und die Junkies schrien Flüche und Obszönitäten.

  
_"Verrat! Hochverrat! Ihr eitrigen Säue!"_

_"Legen Sie die Hände hinter den Kopf!"_

_"Gehirngewaschene Allesfresser!Widerliche..."_

_"Bismillah! Nooo we will not let you go LET HIM GOOO!"_

_"AUF DEN BODEN!"_

Leo fuhr herrum. Er sah noch wie Raph in Ohnmacht fiel. Sein Blick war eiskalt. Er starrte Donatello an bis dieser seinen Augen nicht mehr stand halten konnte.  
Don presste seine Hände auf die Wunde doch das Blut fand immer wieder einen Weg zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und lief über Raphaels Torso wie kleine rote Wasserfälle.  
Mikey weinte jämmerlich. Ihm stand die nackte Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben doch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

  
"Don." Leo war überrascht wie ruhig seine Stimme klang.

Oben fielen Schüsse.

Donatello schwieg. Alles was für einen Moment zwischen den Geräuschen der Oberwelt zu höhren war, war sein angestrengtes Keuchen.

"Don!"

_"Verreckt! Ihr fahnenflüchtigen Schwanzlutscher!"_

_"I'M JUST A POOR BOY NOBODY LOVES ME!"_

_"Feuer!"_

**"DON!"**

 

 

  
  
Donatello drehte sich um und starrte Leo in die Augen. Alles stoppte. Alles wurde still. Leer. Kalt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob er es schafft."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shattered

   
Sie hörten das Piepen leise durch die geschlossene Tür.  Es war ein kleiner Funke der jedes mal ihre Hoffnung am erlischen hinderte und sie gleichzeitig bei lebendigem Leib häuetete.   
Das monotone Geräusch bohrte sich nun schon seit Stunden in ihre Ohren wärend die Angst ihre Knochen zu Mehl nagte.   
Hinter dieser Tür versuchte Donatello Raphaels Leben zu retten.  
Wie lange sie nun schon geschlossen war, konnten sie nicht sagen. Es müsste draußen schon wieder hell sein.  
 Kein noch so morbider Gedanke, oder die Massen an Blut die an ihrem Bruder runter liefen waren so schlimm wie das warten.

  
Mikey und Leo kämpften gegen den Drang durch diese Tür zu rennen- Sie wollten helfen! Aber jede noch so kleine Sache hätte eine Ablenkung zu viel für Donatello sein können.   
Wenn Don ihn nicht wieder hinkriegt dann kann es Niemand. Sie wussten das er da drin mehr als sein bestes gab und sie waren sich nicht sicher ob sie mit ihm tauschen wollten. Was würden sie auch tun können? Nein. Sie mussten warten. Kein Feind, keine lebensbedrohlicher Moment hat ihnen jeh so Angst gemacht wie das hier. Sie konnten nichts tun. Sie hätten schreien und brüllen können, gar nichts hätte sich geändert!   
Sie hatten Angst.  
Ihr Training, ihre Fähigkeiten brachte ihnen nichts... Sie standen nackt in einem Sturm.

Sie haben darüber gestritten Raph vor einem Krankenhaus abzulegen in der naiven Hoffnung das er von gutherzigen Ärzten gefunden würde, die ihn nicht an das meist bietende Museum verkaufen würden. Wie im Märchen.

  _Doch da kam ein großherziger junger Chiroug daher der nicht mitansehen konnten das die Schildkröten so traurig waren. Da beschloss er ihrem Bruder zu helfen und alle lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende._

Diese Idee wurde vor allem von Mikey wehement unterstützt der Raphs Beine trug und wimmernd Flehte nach rechts abzubiegen als sie an die Gabelung kamen deren eine Richtung direkt zum Krankenhaus geführt hätte.  
Es schmerzte ihm Vernunft einzubläuen. So viel muss Heute schon in ihm gestorben sein und nun begruben sie auch noch seine kindliche Hoffnung in das Gute.  
Er weinte und schrie, ist fast schon trotzig keinen schritt mehr gegangen bis Leo ihn überzeugen konnten.  
 "Das Risiko ist zuhoch das sie ihm nicht helfen und dann wäre es zuspät!"  Leo erinnerte sich wie das Rot aus der tiefen Wunde tropfte wärend er auf Mikey einredete dessen Blick immer verstörender wurde. Große, von Adrenalin zerfressene Pupillen, tiefe, leere Löcher, zitternd vor Schmerz und Panik... _So sieht reine Verzweiflung aus._   
  
Leo atmete einmal tief ein. Es fühlte sich so unnatürlich an wie das still sitzen.

  
Sie hatten Raphael auf ein Bett gehieft das in einem Raum stand das sie vor einiger Zeit als ihr Krankenzimmer eingerichtet hatten. Sie hatten sogar dieses verdammte Elektrokardiogramm dass sie auf dem Schrottplatz aufgegabelt hatten, wieder zum funktionieren gebracht.   
Sie halfen Don alles was er brauchte aus den Schränken hervorzukramen.

"Geht raus." sagte ihr Bruder. Es war keine Bitte, es war  ein Gesetz. Keinem von ihnen blieben Zeit für Gefühle- sie mussten funktionieren.  Leo griff Mikey am Arm, zog ihn aus der Tür und schloss sie.   
Sie standen einen Moment da- mit offenen Augen, ohne zu sehen. Leo ging zum Tisch in der angränzenden Küche, setze sich und hat seit dem keinen Muskel gerührt.  Alles woran er denken konnte war wie kühl sich Raphaels Haut angefühlt hat.

Splinter saß immer noch da auf dem Boden auf dem er zusammen gesackt war  als die Tür zufiel. Flach atmend und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Der selbe Blick. Er wusste es. Er konnte nichts tun. Er war kein Arzt.   
In dem Moment als er Raphael gesehen hatte, wurde sein Gesicht leer.

"Was ist passiert?" Nur ein kaum hörbares Flüstern.  
Aus Mikey platze alles raus. Man konnte die Hoffnung wieder hören. Er hoffte das Splinter wusste was zutun ist, das er Raphael retten würde. Dann bemerkte er Splinters Gesicht und sein hysterisches reden ging in Schluchzen über. Er weinte. Es war kein Mikey-Weinen. Dieses weinen gehörte nicht zu ihrem Bruder. Es war fremd. Neu. Es war nicht gut.  
Leo und Don drängten Mikey weiter zu gehen, der seine Beine wie eine Maschine in gang setzte.  
  
Splinter folgte ihnen wie paralysiert bis zu dem Raum. Doch seine Schritte waren nicht so majestätisch wie sonst. Er stolperte die letzten Meter.   
Jetzt saß er da.   
  
Ihr Sensei, ihr Vater akzepierte die Hilflosogkeit um einiges schneller als sie.   
  
  
  
Alles lag in Dons Händen.

 

 

  
+  
  


 

 

 

Die Kugel drang in einem 30° Winkel zwischen Schlüsselbein und Brustmuskel ein und Steckte in der Lunge. Einen Lungenschuss kann man überleben, wenn keine Arterie oder Lungenvene getroffen wurde. Ansonsten bleiben einem wenige Minuten bis die Lunge voll läuft und das Opfer an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt...

  
Donatello war schlecht.

Das Raphael noch lebte konnte nur heißen das er verdammtes Glück gehabt hat. _Oh, ja, verdammtes Glück du Bastard._ Er griff nach dem Skalpel und kämpfte gegen das Zittern in seiner hand. Die Instrumente  fühlten sich in seinen Händen wie gefährliche Waffen an.   
 Sein Adrenalin geflutetes Gehirn bombardierte ihn mit Informationen. Alles war schnell und laut.  
Donatello hatte Medizinbücher mit detailierten Bildern gelesen und aus Neugier Videos von Autopsien von Menschen angesehen. Er ekelte sich nicht vor diesen Dingen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er empfand eine makabere Faszination dafür. Doch nichts war vergleichbar mit einen Körper tatsächlich _geöffnet_ vor sich zu haben. Und das hier war kein Foto von einem Fremden. Der Geruch von rohem, warmen Fleisch und geronenem Blut waberte in der Luft.  
 Er  musste Raph eine ganze Brustplatte entfernen um an die Kugel rankommen zu können. Das Geräusch würde er niemals vergessen. Dieses _Reißen_ als sich die Knochenplatte langsam vom blassen Gewebe löste.  
  
Er zwang sich durch den Nebel der Furcht zu stoßen und seine Hände arbeiteten. Er musste. Raphaels Puls war schwach und schnell. Sein Blutverlust befand sich im kritischen Bereich. Es war ein Spiel gegen die Zeit und der Einsatz war zu hoch um zu scheitern.   
Sie hatten keine starken Betäubungsmittel. Er war lediglich bewusstlos. Dass Raphs Brust sich hebte und senkte  flöste Don schon genug Respekt ein aber die Vorstellung was wäre wenn er aufwacht... _was ist wenn er gar nicht mehr aufwacht?_

Er sog Luft durch die Nase ein und ignorierte den ätzenden, lebendigen Schmerz der sich bei diesem Gedanken durch die Adern seines Herzens zog.  
Er hatte blind mit einer Pinzette in der Schusswunde herrum gestochert in der Hoffnung auf irgendwas hartes zu stoßen. Doch es fand nichts. _Nichts_! Seine Hände zitterten. Das Piepen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Es war unaushaltbar. Es brachte alles nichts.   
Don hatte die Öffnung mit X-förmigen Schnitten vergrößert wärend er um jeden kontrolloierten Atemzug kämpfte.

Er schüttete Desinfektionsalkohol über seine Hände. _Bitte wach jetzt nicht auf..._

  
Er presste seine Finger in die Wunde und fühlte das warme, weiche Gewebe auf seiner Haut entlang gleiten.   
Mit Bewegungen die immer unvorsichtiger wurden, versuchte er die Kugel zu ertasten. Seine Finger waren komplett im Fleisch verschwunden. Nichts...  
Er konnte den kopflosen Drang zur rohen Gewalt nicht mehr unterdrücken und presste mit aller Kraft in die Wunde aus der immer weniger Blut floss.  
Er fing fast an zu schreien aber... Da war sie. 

Nach ein paar Versuchen bekam Donatello sie mit den Fingerspitzen zu fassen und erstarrte.   
 Er zog das Stück Metal herraus und sah es an.

"Fuck!"

Die Kugel war zersplittert.   
Sie war verbogen und hatte scharfe Spitzen. Er schmiss sie auf den Boden und bohrte seine Finger wieder in die Brust seines Bruders. Er konnte ihn nicht zu nähen ehe er nicht alle Stücken entfehrnt hatte. Raphs Puls wurde immer schwächer. Wärend er nach den anderen Fragmenten tastete brachte ihn sein Herzschlag fast um und er hörte das dumpfe pulsieren als würde es direkt von Hinter seinen Schläfen kommen. 

 

**"Du stirbst mir hier nicht, hast du verstanden?!"**

 

  
  
+

 

  
  
Mikey war ein Wrack. Er ging seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit weiten  Augen auf und ab, wie ein Tiger im Käfig wärend er manchmal Dinge in sich hinein murmelte die nur als ein Wimmern heraus kamen und seine Atmung war ungesund schnell.

Leo beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Er hatte Angst vor der Wahrheit doch... Sein Herz fühlte sich an wie ein pulsierender Stein in seiner Brust. Er saß ruhig da doch seine Gedanken raßten und drehten sich im Kreis. Alles was seine innere Zerrissenheit verriet, war sein hibbelndes Bein. Er konnte nicht mehr.   
_Jetzt mach schon! Zerschmetter mein Herz!_   
Doch dieser kleine Funke wollte nicht verlöschen. Dieser kleine pulsierende Funke Hoffnung. Er fing an das Piepen zu verfluchen dafür das es ihn so sehr quälte.  
  
Mikey brach zusammen und das Geräusch das er herraus presste als er auf die Knie fiel war unmenschlich. Sein Körper zitterte und krampfte und seine Mimik war so unendlich schmerzerfüllt das Leo davon Angst bekam. Sein kleiner Bruder fühlte einen übermächtiges Leid das ihn zerstören würde wenn es nur genug Nahrung bekäme. Mikey verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen.  
Leo beobachtete mit totem Blick wie die Tränen zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch tropften.

  
Piep. Piep. Piep.

 

  
+

 

 

 

 Er hätte das erste Fragment nicht in die Ecke pfeffern sollen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie groß es war. Wenn die Stücken alle so groß sind wiedie zwei die er noch efunden hat, fehlte noch eins. Zwei kleine Stücken hat er noch gefunden. Es fehlte noch eins. Er hatte Angts mehr kaputt zu machen als zu reparieren. Hysterie war nicht gut. Das wusste er jetzt mehr als genau. _Atmen. Konzentrieren. Atmen. Wenn du panisch wirst, machst du Fehler. Bleib ruhig. Atmen_. Er hielt sich die ganze Zeit mit seinen Bewegeungen in der Wunde schon im Zaum, er wollte keine Arterie zerreißen... doch es ging nicht mehr- Er musste- Wo ist das letzte Stück?  
Eine kalte Angst packte ihm im Nacken.  
  
Was ist wenn er wirklich stirbt?...  
  
Seine Bewegungen wurden auf einmal ganz ruhig. Gesetzt. Geschmeidig. Wie eine Schlange fast. Er sog ein letztes mal die fleischig schmeckende Luft in seine Lungen. Und hielt diesem Atemzug. Er würde nicht atmen bis er die Kugel gefunden hat. Diesen sinnlosen Entschluss hat sein unterbewusstsein für ihn gefasst und er wiedersetzte sich nicht. Im angesicht der Panik scheinen viele Gedanken logisch.

Er suchte fast gar nicht mehr. Seine Finger bewegten sich von ganz allein und er wartete nur noch. Er schloss die Augen und wartete. Seine Finger bewegten sich in alle Richtungen. Seine Lungen fingen an nach Luft zu verlangen. Es war ihm egal. Es war nicht _wichtig_.

_Such. Such weiter und wenn es das letzte ist was du tust._

Was würde er tun wenn Raphael... duch seine Hände stirbt? Es wäre nicht deine Schuld, sagte eine Stimme in seinem kopf. _Sei still!_ schrie er zurück. Seine Lungen fingen an zu brennen. Seine Finger kribbelten. An de Spitze seiner Zeigefingerkuppe war ein Stechen. Wie als würde er seinen Arm hinterher schieben wollen, versuchte er mit aller ihm gegebene Geschicklichkeit seine zwei Finger um die Kugel zu schließen. Sie war spitz und scharf. Sie war gefährlich. Sie war ein Parasit ein Virus. Sie war das Böse und sie musste zerstört werden. Donnatello vergaß seine Lungen. Und wenn sie in sich zusammen fallen würden, er würde weiter machen.   
  
Und dann wie in einem perfekten Moment... hatte er sie.  
  
Er zog seine Finger langsam herraus.  

  
Da war sie. Dieses kleine Miststück, da war sie. Glänzend wie ein schwarzer kristal. Es lachte ihn fast an.  Es war gefählich scharf und es verhöhnte ihn mit seiner Existenz.  
Er schmiss es auf den Boden sodass es abprallte und gegen die wand schlug. Er hatte gesiegt er hatte gewonnen. 

Luft hat noch nie so gut geschmeckt.

Und dann war das Piepen weg.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
